


Gift Exchange

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Malcolm Reed, Asexuality, Christmas Presents, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip is looking forward to cuddling with Malcolm Christmas Eve. Malcolm however has something else in mind.





	Gift Exchange

It had been a long day, getting everything squared away so the ship could run essentially automatically for one day, but it would be so worth it if it meant the crew could relax and celebrate the holiday without worrying about duty for once.

Still Trip was really looking forward to just curling up beside Malcolm. He’d been thinking of little else for the past hour since he knew the lieutenant got off duty – it being far easier to lock down the weapons than engineering. Hopefully Malcolm would be in a cuddly mood.

His prays were seemingly answered as he stepped inside his quarters to see Malcolm already laid out upon the bed but then he stopped short as his brain registered the incongruity of the pose.

Often Malcolm would remain in uniform until bedtime. If he’d been to the gym then he’d be dressed down in sweatpants and a vest top. On the rare occasions he went out socialising then he’d have a nice shirt and pants on.

Trip didn’t think he’d ever come back to find Malcolm sans practically anything and he found his eyes resting on the blue briefs with more confusion than anything else.

“Malcolm?”

The man in question stretched languidly and propped himself up on one elbow.

“Hello Trip,” he purred.

“Whatcher doin’?” Trip kept his place by the door, half afraid he’d have to run out for Phlox any minute.

“Well,” Malcolm rolled further onto his back. “I was thinking of giving you your Christmas present early.”

“And what would that be?” Trip’s eyes strayed downwards before snapping back to meet a rather disbelieving stare.

“I’d have thought I was making that rather obvious,” he snapped in a far more normal tone. Trip frowned.

“Mal. I know you’re asexual. I understood and accepted that before we started dating. You don’t have to do this for me.”

“And what if I want to?” Malcolm frowned right back at him, sultry pose abandoned as he tensed up for the argument. Trip sighed and moved over to sit in his desk chair.

“I get that you want to give me something. But I don’t want to do something you’re not going to enjoy.”

“Who says I won’t enjoy it?”

“You told me,” Trip snapped, his own temper fraying now. “You don’t feel sexual attraction. I know you love me though,” he added hoping to soften the tone.

“Exactly. I love you. I want to share this with you. I thought you’d be somewhat keener.” He pouted and Trip almost laughed.

“Trust me darlin’. You’re mighty attractive and I’d definitely be keen _if_ I thought this was what you wanted too.”

“I do,” Malcolm protested. Trip gave him a very dubious look.

“You’re going to have to explain _why_. And it has to be a better reason than because you think it’ll make me happy.”

Malcolm glared up at him but Trip simply stared right back. He wasn’t going to do a thing until Malcolm explained just what was running through that tactical mind of his. Finally the man sat up on the bed with a resigned sigh, clearly recognising his stubborn partner wasn’t going to let this go.

“You know I’m not a virgin, with either sex,” Malcolm began nervously clutching his hands together.

“Yeah.”

“Obviously it was never something I relished. With the women it was perfunctory but overall not unpleasant. With my male… partner… it was… less than pleasant.”

Trip felt that as a punch to his gut. ‘less than pleasant’ in Malcolm speak meant it was probably quite traumatic.

“Darlin’-”

“It’s not something I tend to dwell on,” Malcolm interrupted briskly. “But…” he bit his lip anxiously. “When people talk about their sexual encounters… or joke about it… or… anything really, that’s my primary memory of the experience. It comes to mind whether I like it or not.”

Trip moved instinctively over to sit beside him, taking one of his hands in his own in an attempt to offer comfort.

“I thought,” Malcolm continued. “We might make some new memories. Happier ones. So I don’t just think of _that_.” He looked up in appeal. “I trust you Trip. I know you won’t hurt me. That you’ll make it feel good.”

“Oh darlin’.” Trip wrapped him up in an embrace, relieved to feel Malcolm hug him back. “Of course I will. An’ if I do anything you don’t like – anything that makes you uncomfortable – just tell me an’ I’ll stop. At any time. Do you hear me?”

He pulled back to make sure Malcolm could see how serious he was. He was met by a warm loving smile.

“Yes, I hear you.”

Trip felt an air of relief and his earlier tiredness flooded back over him

“Would you mind if we just cuddle for a bit?” he asked. “’cause I’m exhausted and I’ve been looking forward to snuggling with you all day.”

“I’d like that. For some reason I’m feeling a bit chillier than usual.”

Trip laughed softly and pulled Malcolm close before settling them down together on the bed. He ran a hand through soft hair and placed a tender kiss to the forehead.

“Just having you here is gift enough for me,” he whispered.

“I feel the same Trip. I feel the same.”


End file.
